1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of the analysis of a person's skin condition and more particularly relates to a device which is designed to allow such person to view the condition of his skin under one or more particular light environments and also to allow the operator of the device to view the skin of that individual at the same time for analysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the cosmetic field that lights of different wave lengths and sources will cause a person's skin to appear differently. In the medical field long length ultraviolet ray lamps, commonly called Woods lights have been used to analyze skin condition, for example, to visualize flourescent microorganisms, hypopigmented areas or other skin conditions. Infrared photography has also been used to make pictures of superficial veins some of which are not discernible to the naked eye.